Desires of the Heart
by mndama
Summary: One-shot: a fundraiser unites two former friends who hid their feelings from each other.


I've given it another go. one-shot number 2. Again, hopefully it evokes emotion. Comment? I'd love any type of feedback. Oh and I highly suggest playing the song when it appears. You know, accentuate the mood. song: "Even Now"- William Fitzsimmons

As Mercedes removed a five dollar bill from her wallet and gently handed her fund to the young girl at the ticket booth, she failed to recognize a certain young blonde gazing at her from a distance. Tonight, she modified her accustomed Friday evening plans of watching her beloved films, popcorn, and enjoying the company of a human companion, to assist her school's fundraiser.

The young blonde's eyes discreetly, careful to avoid alarming his associates with whom he was currently conversing, or supposedly, followed her as she proceeded toward her designated booth for volunteering. Mercedes Jones: a former friend, whom he greatly and daily missed. The only girl who appreciated his impressions, alleviated his anguish, yet all the same induced clammy palms, rosy cheeks, and the source of his sleep deprivation. His friendship with Miss Jones led to romantic desire, a sensation with which his internal being battled, during each acquaintance with her. Mercedes' smooth brown skin, curly locks, sweet smile, and plump lips completely stupefied the poor young blonde. Unfortunately, Mercedes detected the change, but failed to recognize the subject of his internal frustration. She eventually distanced herself, as he allowed her. For the blonde was in fact callow- and confused.

After Mercedes and her two collaborators for the evening, Kristy and Aly, assembled their booth, they, save Mercedes, departed for a few minutes to purchase pizza from the booth opposite her. As she awaited the return of her companions, Mercedes fumbled with her fingers and swallowed the jazz band performing on stage. Each performer for the evening donated cash to the fundraiser for a chance to musically establish their name, and every performance resonated with Mercedes. Suddenly, she spotted our young blonde, still sweetly gazing at her from afar. Sam Evans— She failed to mentally dismiss those eyes of his, regardless of the effort she employed. Sam's eyes were eternally engraved into her consciousness.— Mercedes' complete cognizance of being ceased, as though the only conceptual aspect of living her brain processed was staring. She stared, rather gawked at Sam for seemingly hours, until a few unheard, but seen words were muttered from the young blonde's lips…

"Mercy." Sam whispered, when he finally captured her eyes. However, Sam's sudden utterance completely startled his companions who still conversed with him, as they failed to realize Sam's attention averted elsewhere, long ago.

"What was that, Sam?" One of his comrades curiously inquired.

"Oh, um, nothing. Nothing at all. Go on." Sam replied, as he gradually withdrew from his reverie.

Satisfied with his response, the associate continued his ramble, yet again, failed to notice Sam's averted attention.

Kristy and Aly returned with a few slices of pepperoni pizza for the three to share, while Mercedes, though out of her daze, continued to gaze at the young blonde. A few months ago, the two college students of NYU, drifted apart as Sam's character increasingly digressed from the norm. Mercedes, doubtfully conceived an idea which explained the essence of Sam's rosy cheeks when she complimented his charm, and his sweaty palms during a movie night, or Sam's incessant staring throughout a night of studying at the library. However, she feared the truth. She feared the possibility of being misconstrued. What if Sam actually didn't romantically perceive her? What if the idea was simply a false assumption? As a result of her fear, she fled.

However, regardless of the extensive size of the NYU campus, the doings and errands of Mercedes and Sam always converged. Always. Sometimes Mercedes inquired whether the universe destined their encounter. As though the universe was purposefully, and forcefully pulling them together.

"Ummm, Mercedes? Look, if you don't want your pizza, I'll gladly take it." Aly proposed with sass.

"Oh yeah. You can have it. I had dinner before I left." Mercedes replied as she reluctantly directed her gaze away from Sam.

The three discussed the absurdity of their professors and their excitement concerning summer plans, as they collected funds from their booth. Both Sam and Mercedes, failed to resist the occasional exchange of glances and smiles, as both proceeded with the evening's activities. Sam: conversing with his companions and devouring the jazz band. Mercedes: raising funds and communing with her friends Aly and Kristy. The perplexing last few months suddenly evaporated with a few smiles, and non-verbal, friendly exchanges between two souls, exhibiting the significance of esteeming desires of the heart over reason and analysis.

The night proceeded and the glances between Mercedes and Sam remained unnoticed between their comrades—though the glances were indeed obvious. However, suddenly Sam disappeared from Mercedes' sight. Though confused and quite disappointed, she continued to converse with Kristy and Aly, seemingly unconcerned, until she recognized his voice on the microphone.

"Testing. One, two, three…testing."

Mercedes failed to conclude the reason for Sam's sudden presence on stage. However, to say the least, she was quite intrigued.

Completely bewildered, Mercedes' sense of intrigue continued to grow. Perhaps, Sam simply offered to help assemble the equipment for the next band. Her theory proved itself wrong, as he situated himself behind a piano and sounded his first note. He sang?

Though astonished, Mercedes failed to breathe as she absorbed the softness, no tender, yet sincerity behind the young blonde's voice, along with his fluid piano accompaniment.

_How long should I wait?_

_Before I let you go?_

_How long should I decide?_

The crowd cheered, including Sam's companions. He screened the crowd and continued…

_Whose side should I take_

_When both of us were wrong?_

_When we both share the blame_

Suddenly Sam's eyes instantly focused on Mercedes as he softly, yet genuinely performed the next lines…

_Oh, but I love you, even still, even now_

_Even though we fell apart, even still, even now_

_But I hope we'll meet again_

Mercedes' heart completely halted. Again, she failed to remember how to function. Her brain only thought to stare. Were those lines specifically directed towards her?

During the break in his song, Sam's eyes fixated in one direction, focused on one being, Mercedes. His plans for the evening didn't include singing to her. In fact, he didn't anticipate her presence that evening. However, as though the universe, or God, desired their encounter, he sang those lyrics…to her.

After recognizing his action, he quickly averted his attention to the large crowd forming before him. He continued…

_Whose eyes will you look in_

_When your love is in your heart?_

_Whose hand will hold your ring?_

_Whose voice will serenade_

_To help your baby sleep?_

_To make it all okay_

Sam continued to the chorus, though this time not his eyes, but his mind fixated upon Mercedes.

_Oh but I love you, even still, even now_

_Even though we fell apart, even still, even now_

_And I hope we'll meet again_

_Even still, even now_

_Even though we fell apart, even still, even now_

_And I hope you'll be okay_

Sam concluded, with astonishment toward his action during the song. What provoked him? What possessed him? He quickly, glanced in Mercedes' direction, slightly curious to perceive her reaction, however mostly desiring to lay his eyes upon his former friend, once again.

However, to Sam's dismay, Mercedes and her collaborators began disassembling their booth. The fundraiser reached its completion. Sam was the last performance.

After Mercedes deconstructed the final piece of their booth, she quickly grabbed her belongings. She was running, again. Why was she so afraid to confront her feelings? She ran from the slight possibility of Sam revealing his feelings for her, further affirming her original assumption: Sam loved her?

Sam eventually reached Mercedes as she slowly approached her silver vehicle, in the parking lot. Sam, though initially reluctant, strided toward her.

"Mer-Mercedes."

She completely halted; her feet frozen. She could no longer run. Sam's mellifluous voice as he uttered her name reverberated within her heart. She failed to breathe, again. She turned to face him.

"Mercedes, I really don't know what to say." The young blonde spoke truly, as he lost his words somewhere in her moonlit, brown eyes.

"I miss you, Mercedes Jones. Frankly, I can't explain tonight. I only know I can't stop thinking about you." Mercedes quivered at his words. She wasn't the only one, as she hardly ceased thinking about him.

"Sam, I—I miss you too. I miss you, everyday. I miss our rambles. I miss our jokes. I miss not feeling…awkward around you. I miss our friendship. I—"

"See, that's just the thing." Sam interrupted. "I can't just be your friend, Mercy." He suddenly froze, as that was the first time he called her by that name since their parting, a few months prior. Again, our young blonde failed to speak. Instead, gazing at her plump lips, he imagined their softness and warmth. Sam leaned into Mercedes, his eyes remaining focused on her mouth. As his lips approached her mouth, he whispered, "I've been wanting to do this for a while, now. Mercedes, can I kiss you?"

As opposed to verbally responding, Mercedes quickly entwined her lips with the young blonde. At the moment of their lips' conjoin, Mercedes felt her body shiver. Sam Evans' lips affected her in the exact same fashion she anticipated. As they gradually departed, the two silently gazed into the other's eyes. His eyes. Her eyes. Both sparkling under the starlit skies.

"Sam," Mercedes finally broke the silence. "You never told me you sang!" She accused with sass. "When did you start?"

"I enjoyed singing as a child. I was even in the glee club in high school. I stopped for a while, but after you sang for me during one of our movie nights, I was inspired to restart." He replied honestly and sincerely. "I never told you, because I was afraid it wouldn't impress you." Mercedes brooded over Sam's performance and the way his voice resonated within her—her soul. His voice was beautiful.

"That's insane. Your voice is amazing." Mercedes replied.

Sam beamed and leaned in to her, once more, and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Where does this leave us?" Mercedes inquired as her lips grazed across his, further sending warmth down his spine.

"Mercedes Jones, do you want to go steady?" Sam questioned humorously, as he descended on one knee.

"I lack surety, my good sir. Allow me to ponder upon your inquisition a bit longer?" She replied comically.

Sam playfully frowned, well aware of her sincere answer.

"Oh, how can I resist. Yes, I'd love to."

Sam, immediately propped himself up and wrapped Mercedes in his arms.

"I love you, Mercy." He asserted, unknowingly affirming Mercedes' doubt.

"I love you, too, Sammy." She replied as a smile formed upon the young blonde's lips at the sound of his former nick-name, and a tear fell from the young woman's brown eyes. She finally confronted truth. She stopped running and found—him.


End file.
